


Staying Warm

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/"><b>demonqueen666</b></a>  's Sweet Drabblethon: for <a href="http://jaspreetpink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jaspreetpink.livejournal.com/"><b>jaspreetpink</b></a> , who requested, "Buffy/Tara/Spike - heat, talking, strength." Set early-ish in S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[btvs](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [buffy](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/buffy), [spike](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/spike), [tara](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tara)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Ficlet: Staying Warm (Buffy, 240 words, PG)**_  
**Title: **Staying Warm  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Disclaimer:** Just playing, no profit. I don't own these characters, this universe, or anything else of value.  
**Characters: **Buffy, Tara, Spike  
**Summary:** Written for [](http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/profile)[**demonqueen666**](http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/) 's Sweet Drabblethon: for [](http://jaspreetpink.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaspreetpink**](http://jaspreetpink.livejournal.com/) , who requested, "Buffy/Tara/Spike - heat, talking, strength." Set early-ish in S6.

 

"Well." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "This is cozy."

Tara blinked nervously and stood up.

Spike rolled his eyes. "We were just talking." He stretched his legs, lounging further into the corner of the couch.

"Great," Buffy snapped. "I was on the phone with the furnace guy. The heat's broken."

"Oh, Buffy," Tara said softly. "Is there anything I--"

"Stop." Buffy held up a hand. "I appreciate all you've done... for Dawn... but you're not part of this. Anymore. I mean, it's not your fight. You don't have to be part of this."

"I want to be," Tara and Spike said at the same time.

Buffy glared at Spike. _"You_ were never part of this." She took a deep breath, then continued. "And I don't need help. Really, I don't."

Spike and Tara looked at each other, then back at Buffy. "You're strong," Spike said, "But not that strong."

"You don't have to be," Tara added, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "We're here. We'll help."

Spike sat up straighter. "She's right, Slayer. We'll figure something out."

Buffy shrugged. "Well, I don't see how. Unless you want to huddle together for warmth..."

Tara hugged her tighter, and Buffy had to admit, she was warm.

Spike met her eyes with a slow, intense smirk. "We could do that, yeah."


End file.
